An amalgam is a mixture of a liquid metal, such as mercury or gallium, and one or more powdered metals, such as nickel, copper, silver, gold, antimony, tin, cobalt, magnesium, manganese, chromium, titanium, molybdenum, aluminum, iron, etc. Amalgams can be formed at or near room temperature, but when cured and hardened, have melting temperatures well above room temperature. It has been suggested that amalgams be used as a bonding material for bonding together the parts of a solid state device. For example, for bonding the cover plate to a housing of a solid state device package as described in the copending application of E. Carnall, Jr. et al (Ser. No. 594,789), filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Hermetically Sealed Microelectronic Package and Method of Making the Same", or for bonding a solid state device to a terminal board as described in the copending application of D. Bull et al (Ser. No. 594,786), filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Bonding of Solid State Device to Terminal Board". The use of an amalgam as a bonding material in solid state devices is particularly useful where the device cannot withstand the high temperature required for most solders which are generally used. Amalgams may be processed at temperatures below the maximum allowable processing temperature for the device but, after curing, have melting temperatures which far exceed the maximum processing temperature. In order to facilitate the use of an amalgam as a bonding material, it would be desirable to have the amalgam in the form of a solid preform of a shape and size to correspond with the parts to be bonded together. It has been suggested to form the amalgam into a preform using a mold as described in the copending application of E. Carnall Jr. et al (Ser. No. 594,793) filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Amalgam Preform, Method of Forming the Preform and Method of Bonding Therewith". It has also been suggested to form the amalgam into a solid thin sheet from which the preforms can be formed. As described in the copending application of E. J. Ozimek (Ser. No. 594,892), filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Method of Forming Thin Sheet of an Amalgam", the solid thin sheet of the amalgam is formed by spreading the liquid amalgam over a surface as a thin layer, and then lowering the temperature of the layer to below the melting temperature of the liquid metal in the amalgam to freeze the layer into a solid sheet. The solid sheet can then be cut or otherwise formed into the preforms. However, we have found that cutting the frozen amalgam sheet to the desired dimensions is not easy to do. The material does not shear easily even though it is of a thickness of one or two mils (0.001 to 0.002 inches). Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for easily separating the amalgam sheet into desired shapes and sizes.